inariprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Ando
Ando (ˈ''/ɑːndoʊ''/; Japanese: 安堵) is a landlocked micronation in western Izanagi. Ando is bordered on the north and east by the micronations Onan and Ishikari, and the Izanagi Union state of Kujukuri to the west and south. Ando was settled in the 24th century by Fujinese colonists during the first wave as a small logging village. The town quickly grew into a locally powerful independent city-state as a mining town and rest stop for ships traveling along the Midori River to the American colonies in northwest Izanagi. By the 26th century, Ando's borders have significantly expanded, although the nation remains miniscule in size with little more than 1,700 square kilometers in total land area. Ando has been locked in a cold war with the neighboring Onan Kingdom for nearly a century due to a land dispute. This conflict has escalated to little more than a few occasional conflicts between forces garrisoned along route 03 and in the northwest woodlands near Takatori. Ando is a unitary state composed of seven territories, each governed by one of Ando's seven cities, towns, and villages. History By 2315, Japanese colonists had gained a reasonable foothold on the continents of Fujin and Uzume, and turned their ambitions to the uninhabited, inhospitable expanses of Izanagi. While American colonists had made progress in their efforts to develop the northwest, the rest of the continent was almost completely unexplored. The governments of Fujin and Uzume produced a united effort in 2320, known as the first wave, that created developed settlements across the eastern coast of Izanagi to spearhead expansion further in. In 2321, a team of 32 explorers flew to central Izanagi to survey the newly discovered Midori River for precious metals and other valuable resources. They eventually discovered extensive deposits of gold and platinum in a heavily wooded region in the upper southwest region of the continent near the American colonies. The reports of gold in the region was enough to drive an influx of prospectors who built a town surrounding the original campsite that quickly grew to a population of 5,000 within a few years. While the easily extracted deposits of minerals eventually dried up by 2370, Ando remained prosperous as second wave colonists founded a number of new cities and towns in Southwest Izanagi that brought thousands of ships through the the Midori River every year, making Ando a popular resting place for travelers moving between the American Colonies in the north and the Japanese states in the south. Ando became an independent state in 2402, and its borders quickly expanded to encompass a number of smaller towns and villages surrounding and to the north of the city. In the late 25th century, the great wars in the east and the unification of western Izanagi under the flag of the IZU took its toll on Ando's economy, culminating in a civil war that ended with the breaking off of Ando's northern territories into the independent Onan kingdom. Geography Ando's territory comprises a small stretch of fertile grasslands in the Greater Western Woodland region of Izanagi. The Midori river crosses through the northeastern section of the country while the Nisuura river straddles the western border between Ando and the IZU state of Kujukuri. Ando's territory is mostly homogenous, except for the northwest and southern woodland reserves. Politics N/A Economy N/A Demographics N/A Culture N/A